Roving Outfielder
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Calliope Torres is a professional softball player on the Seattle Storm team. The other women like her, well all except one, Arizona Robbins. AU
1. Chapter 1

I sit looking down at my hands. For some reason, today I am so nervous. I have done this so many times. Today shouldn't be any different, right?

"Torres. Get that sexy arse out there" Mark says coming into the change room seeing me sitting down looking at my hands. I look up at him and plaster on a smile.

"Hold on. God to get my head in the game" I answer him, standing up and grabbing my mitt from the bench beside me. Mark Sloan. Sex god and annoying pain in my ass. How do I know he is a sex god? Well we have slept together a few times, but who hasn't. Most of the girls on the team have slept with him, along with others on opposing teams. With a smack to my ass I run out of the change rooms and out onto the field where the rest of the team are throwing balls to warm up.

"Christina, Izzy, with me" I call as I grab my own ball and head away from everyone else. The three of us are the outfielders. Christina Yang is the left fielder and Isabelle Stevens is our right fielder with me being the centre. I throw the ball to Christina and she throws it back. I then throw it to Izzy and she throws it back. We do this until our arms are warm then they move further out. Being an outfielder means we have to be able to catch the high balls as well as throw a great distance. I am the centre fielder because, not bragging or anything, but I am the only who can throw from outfield all the way into home plate. I take a quick glance at the other girls warming up. Sorry, I should say women. The youngest being Lexi Grey who is 25 years old. She our main pitcher with my good friend Teddy Altman being our back up pitcher. Both of them are warming up their arms with Arizona Robbins. The pitcher. I like to call her the blue-eyed dragon. I call her that because, well to me she is a dragon. She never gives me her dimpled smile, never gives me a word of congratulations, never a pat on the back. Nothing.

"Hey Torres, you there?" I hear Izzy call as she is waiting to throw the ball back to me.

"Throw it" I tell her. After another twenty minutes of warming up and stretching we are all in the dug-out listening to the line up from Hunt. Owen hunt, our coach. I have to say, for a guy in his thirties, he surely does know what he is talking about when it comes to women's softball.

"You got that. I want a tight in-field. Out-field eyes on the ball and back each other up" Owen orders. We all nod. I can feel Arizona's eyes on me.

"Perhaps lets work as a team this time and not try to be the star like last time" she said coolly. I turn and look at her. I go to retaliate but Teddy, my good friend Teddy steps in.

"Hey now. We are always a team. Now hands in" she says putting her hand out in the middle of the group. I smile and place my hand on top of hers. Soon everyone's hands are on top of ours.

"Gooooo Storm" we cheer to pump ourselves up. No matter how many games we play we still get nervous and still need that little amp up to get us going.

So we have lost the coin toss and must bat first. I have always been confident in my batting, but today for some reason I am nervous. Perhaps it's because the blue-eyed dragon has just sat down next to me. She may be a dragon but she is gorgeous. I have to close my eyes to rid my head of those kind of thoughts.

"You're up after Lexi, Calliope. Try not to get caught out" I hear her say. I open my eyes and look at her. She has a grin plastered on my face. I stand up and grab a helmet.

"Never Arizona, but I think I need to remind you of who hit a home run last game and who struggled to get to third" I snap back before turning and grabbing my most prized possession. Stella. Stella is my bat. I have used her for going on four years now. Before I step out of the dug-out Teddy grabs my arm.

"Hey, don't listen to her. You play like you always do. You are a star, now go show them why you are on this team" she gives me an encouraging smile and a smack on the arse as I make my way to the batter's box.

"What is it with everyone smacking my arse today" I say to myself, but I think the umpire and the catcher heard me as they give me a look. I shake it off and get into my stance. This pitcher is fast but she is also not very accurate. The first one is a ball. I watch her hands closely. The second one strike. I hear the cheer from the crowd. I grip Stella tighter and dig my feet in. Swing at the next one. If it looks close, swing, I tell myself. It is always my mantra while in this box. The ball leaves her hand and I swing. I hear and feel the ball connect with the bat and start sprinting for first base. I take a quick glance and see it fly past third base and out to the left fielder. I hear Owen screaming at me to go to second as I look and see Lexi halfway to third already. I push forward and round the base heading for second. I see the left fielder throw it towards me, the second base player already standing at the ready to receive it. Without a second to lose I slide into second. I feel my foot touch the base and wait.

"Safe" the base umpire calls and I get up and dust myself off. I look at Owen who gives me a nod as he lets out the breath he had been holding. I think I have aged that man about ten years. Well not just me but this team. We like to take big risks. Most of the time we know we will come out on top, and if we don't. Well it's just another one of life's lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

I rip off my shirt which is covered in dirt and sweat, like after every game, and throw it to the floor. The other girls have all changed and showered and are heading out for drinks. I agreed to meet them later. I struggle out of my leggings.

"Damn home plate" I curse under my breath as the graze and already bruise has started to show up from when I had to slide into home plate in the last innings.

"That's what you get for being the star" I hear a voice. It's her voice. I turn and see her blue eyes staring at me. She is already dressed, her hair perfect. It's like she didn't even just play a game of softball.

"Well someone has to be" I tell her, my hands on my hips. I stare into her eyes. Even though I am standing in front of her half naked, her eyes don't move from my face. She has better self-control then what I do. If our positions were reversed, I would be checking her out.

"Well try not to break yourself in the process. I would really hate for us to find a new centre fielder" she says with a smile before leaving. I watch her leave not knowing if that was a compliment or an insult. Does she want me off the team?

An hour later I walk into the bar where it seems everyone in Seattle is and make my way through the crowd to the rest of my team mates are.

"Torres, so nice for you to finally join us" Mark slurs, obviously he has had too much to drink.

"Nice to see you too" I reply with a chuckle as I order a beer. He comes over and gives me a big kiss on the cheek.

"You were wonderful today. Have I told you how wonderful you are. You are wonderful" he continues on, his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Okay Sloan, I think that's enough for you" Addison Montgomery, our third baseman , says as she wraps an arm around him.

"Don't worry I will take him back to his place. Don't forget, eleven am at the bus station" she reminds me. I nod and smile.

"Have you known me to be late. Ever" I ask with a smile. We both laugh and with a flick of her long red hair she stumbles out of the bar with Mark. I take my beer and go find Teddy. Looking through the crowd I see her on the dance floor with Meredith Grey, our first baseman, and Izzy. I laugh at them until Teddy sees me.

"Get that booty over here Torres" she calls. She knows me to well. I have never turned down an opportunity to dance. I down half of my beer and put it on the table and join the trio. We go a little crazy but it's normal for winning a game. This is our ritual. Go get hammered and dance the night away.

"What took you so long?" Teddy almost yells at me to be heard over the music.

"Blue-eyed dragon" I answer her with a smile. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Explain later" I call back as we keep dancing. After two songs we go and take a break, ordering two rounds of tequila shots. Once the song changes again Lexi is over at our table pulling us to our feet again. I am busy dancing when Teddy taps me on the shoulder and points to one of the corners of the dance floor. There I see the curls of Arizona bouncing around as she too is dancing, with April Kepner, our second baseman. She has a huge smile on her face and her blue eyes sparkle in the lights. I haven't noticed until Erica Hahn , our short stop, whispers in my ear.

"Close your mouth Callie, you are starting to drool" I can hear the humour in her voice, but yet I feel offended that she thinks I was checking Arizona out. Which, I admit I was.

"You can talk" I snap back punching her arm softly. She laughs and grabs my hips as we start dancing. My sexuality isn't a secret anymore. Bailey, our publicist, said I should be honest with all the interviews I do, and in one particular interview I got asked the big question. Are you a lesbian? I don't know why everyone thinks softball players are lesbians. Although I am not a lesbian, I am bi-sexual, hence the sleeping with Mark Sloan. Erica is also bi-sexual. Although we haven't slept together, we have flirted with each other.

"I didn't think blondes were your type" she says with a grin. I can't help but laugh.

"Just because I haven't slept with you, doesn't mean blondes aren't my type" I smile as I grind my body against hers. I don't remember the last time I had sex. A month ago, maybe two.

"And what would be your type?" I ask her. Though I think it's clear what her type is.

"Dark haired, sexy Latina's such as yourself" she answered with that grin. I feel my cheeks flush. She pulls my body closer to hers. She smells so good. I have never noticed before. I close my eyes and let her take control of my body. I can feel her mouth on my neck. It sends shiver through my body.

"Hey, there will be none of that" I hear that familiar voice and next thing I know I am being pulled from Erica's arms. I open my eyes to see the short Miranda Bailey.

"I don't see what the problem is. They know we are bi" I say with a smile, not seeing why she is so annoyed at us.

"That may be true, but I do not want rumours flying around or pictures for that matter, that you two are together. We all know that is false and we don't want to be known as the team who's players are sleeping with each other" she points a finger at me and Erica. We both look at each other and laugh then point to Owen and Christina who are pretty much making out with each other on the dance floor. Bailey's mouth drops which makes Erica and I laugh even harder. They have been sleeping together for weeks. Without so much as another word she marches over to them and separates them. After more bouts of laughter we decide to go sit down. Erica decides to call it a night and leaves. I am in the booth with Teddy.

"So tell me, what happened with Arizona?" she asks sitting closer to me so no one can hear us. I sigh.

"I was changing and she sneaked up on me. She told me not to break myself because she would hate to find a replacement centre fielder" I explain. Teddy smiles.

"How naked were you?" she asks with a grin. I swear her mind is always in the gutter.

"I still had my bra, panties and socks on if you must know. And to answer your next question her eyes did not leave my face" I spot a fresh drink on the table, not caring who's it is I down it in one go. More tequila.

"Teddy I have been on this team for two seasons. She is the only one who hasn't warmed up to me. What have I done to piss her off?" I ask sounding like a whiny twelve year old. She smiles and pats my leg.

"You are the super star and she isn't. That simple" she gives me her 'just forget about it smile'. I nod and sigh.

"I think I am going to call it a night" I get up and stretch.

"It's so early for you" she smiles. I nod and look at the other people starting to leave.

"I know. I just ache. Might go soak in the bath then go to bed" I bend down and kiss her cheek.

"See you tomorrow. Don't be late and don't forget Stella" she tells me.

"You know me. I am never late and I never forget anything. Catch you tomorrow" I tell her before turning and leaving the bar. I stand outside and take a deep breath, breathing in the cool fresh Seattle air.

"So you and Erica huh" that voice. It's like she is following me. I turn to my right and there she is. Bright blue eyes beaming at me.

"We are not together" I state, folding my arms across my chest as I lean against the building.

"Well it looked like you two were pretty close. I mean I have nothing against you two" she gave a shrug of her shoulders. Is this why she hates me? Because I am into women?

"Is that why you don't like me? Because I like women as well as men?" I ask a little disgusted that this could be the reason. She gives a small laugh.

"God know Calliope. And I never once said I hated you" she stated in a softer tone. Her eyes finally break from my face and travel down my body. Is she checking me out?

"But you do have a problem with me?" I question, trying to find out what her problem is. She walks up to me, that dimpled smile on her face.

"I like you. That's my problem" she says before leaning up and kissing my cheek. She then continues off to her car.

"Good night Calliope" she calls out. I just stand there shocked.

"Good night Arizona" I finally call back. When my mind can start working properly I head to my own car and drive home.

"What do you mean she kissed you?" Teddy asked. I fall back onto my bed with a sigh, my phone to my ear.

"She kissed me. It was on the cheek, but still, she kissed me" I say again, still not really believing it myself.

"And she said she liked you?" Teddy continued. I sigh.

"Yes, I told you" I sit up as a thought hits me.

"Do you think that's why she is such a bitch to me? Because she likes me, yet I slept with Mark?" I ask.

"Could be. But I mean she should know everyone has slept with Mark" she laughs.

"Well accept for you, Christina, April and Erica" I answer with a laugh.

"Well yeah. Cal, it's late. Get some sleep" I can hear her yawn.

"Oh right. Sorry. I will see you tomorrow" I tell her, felling my own yawn over take me.

"Sleep tight" and she hangs up. I put my phone down and close my eyes. My head keep replaying the image of Arizona, the blue-eyed dragon, kissing my cheek. I can still smell her perfume. I groan as I get up, my body now aching, I head into the bathroom and run a hot bath. I add some lavender bath salts to help sooth my sore muscles. I slip into the warm water, my leg stinging a little but nothing I can't handle. I sigh as I relax and close my eyes. Again, all I can see is her. The blue-eyed beauty. Snap out of it Torres. She had been drinking and so had you. No use in thinking about it too much. Tomorrow she will go back to being the dragon she always is.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of it so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Everybody on the bus?" asks Owen as he looks down the aisle of the bus. Mark is in the front seat, sunglasses over his eyes, no doubt with a pounding head ache due to his hang over from last nights drinking. I am sitting next to Addison, Teddy and Erica are in front of us with Arizona and Lexi behind us. We are heading down to LA for our next game which is in four days. Once the bus pulls away I sit back and relax.

"So how was Mark last night?" I ask Addison. She looks up at me from her book.

"He was fine. Threw up a few times, but then he passed out" she says like it's a normal thing.

"You know you don't have to look after him" I answer not bothering to look at her.

"And who else is going to look after him?" she asks and I know she is raising a perfect eyebrow at me. I can't help but laugh.

"You got a point there. He may be a man whore, but he is a great manager" I say finally opening my eyes to look at her. She has a grin on her face.

"Don't tell me you slept with him again last night?" it really wouldn't surprise me. Those two are always at it every chance they get.

"No of course not. Like I said. He threw up then passed out. I took the futon" she said with a laugh of her own.

"Good. Because he is no good for you" I say closing my eyes again.

"Okay when did this conversation become about me and my sex life?" I can still hear the humour in her voice. That's what I like about Addison. She has a great sense of humour, but then she also gives great advice.

"It didn't but I was just wondering" I reply with a smirk. She playfully hits my arm.

"And was the last time you got laid?" she doesn't hold back. We have that kind of friendship. We are both so open with each other.

"By him, or just in general?" I laugh. I don't know if it's in my head, but I could have sworn I just felt Arizona kick the back of my seat. I try not to think about it.

"Just in general" she laughs.

"It's been a while. Two months I think" I try to catch my breath. Five minutes into the trip and we are already enjoying ourselves. Yeah, I sure made the right choice when I joined this team. Though my parents still find it hard to believe I dropped out of med school to play professional softball. We may not get paid as well as the base baller's but it is more than what I would have mad as an intern that's for sure.

"Callie I am surprised. What have you been doing with yourself?" she asks, the humour gone. I open my eyes and look at her. For some reason she has always taken an interest in my love life, more than anyone else's. I shrug.

"Training. Weighing my options. The usual stuff, you know" I don't know what else to say.

"Oh I am so tacking you out when we get to LA. What do you want, guy or girl?" she asks turning to face me. Oh no. I know what this is.

"No, you are not going to set me up" I answer with a chuckle. The last time she tried to do this was a disaster.

"Oh come on. Look, we will go out for a drink. I hear LA has a very big gay community" she raises another eyebrow at me and I can't help but laugh. She is so persistent.

"I hate to pry, but I think super star should focus on her game then trying to get paid" Arizona's blonde head pops in between the two seats. She has the sweetest smile on her face and knowing she has been listening makes me blush.

"I agree. Right now I want to focus on this game" I say sitting back in my chair. Arizona sits back and Addison looks at me in surprise.

"What has gotten into you? You aren't the Callie I used to know" Addison says with a chuckle. I just shrug.

"I guess I am over the whole one night stand thing" her mouth drops.

"Don't tell me you want to settle down?" she asks shocked. I shake my head.

"No, nothing like that. Well" I pause.

"I don't want to settle down. But I would like something more permanent" I say truthfully. She smiles at me and pats my knee.

"Our little star is growing up" she jokes. I hit her playfully.

"Shut up" I say with a laugh. We settle back into our seats and try to get as much rest and relaxation as we can.

"Callie, hit home" I hear Owen call out as I catch the ball. I take it from my glove, take one step and throw it as hard as I can. I watch as it sails through the air and lands right in Arizona's glove. I smile victoriously. Though there was never any real doubt I couldn't throw that far.

"Jesus Christ Calliope, watch it" I then hear her as she throws off her mask, takes her glove off and shakes her hand. I run in towards her.

"What?" I ask, not knowing what I had done.

"Ease up next time" she yells at me, shaking her probably stinging hand.

"Ease up? I can the order to throw to home, from all the way out there" I turn and point out to where I was standing just moments ago.

"How else am I supposed get it all that way without easing up?" I almost yell back at her. We have been training for two hours now and everyone is exhausted.

"Well I don't know super star, but I'm sure you will figure out a way" she is almost standing in front of me.

"Okay what is your problem" I throw my glove down and stalk towards her.

"Hey, that's enough" Addison is suddenly between us, trying to stop whatever was going to take place.

"Addison you heard" I go to explain my actions, but then we are joined by Owen.

"Whatever you two have going on it ends now. We have a game in two days. Everyone needs to be sharp and focused" he looks between Arizona and me. I nod and bend down to pick up my glove and go to head back out.

"Everyone, hit the showers. We're done for today" Owen orders. We all breathe a sigh of relief and happily oblige to his orders.

"God what the hell is her problem" I am so angry and so confused as I pace the floor of our hotel room. I am sharing a room with Addison, Teddy and April.

"I don't know. Perhaps she is just jealous. I mean she can just throw from home to third. But you, you have an amazing arm" April says as she finishes off her green tea. She really is a health nut.

"I am with April on this one" Addison says from her bed.

"Then why the hell did she kiss me?" I ask running a hand through my hair. April almost chokes.

"She kissed you? When? Where?" she asks.

"It wasn't a real kiss. Just a simple peck on the cheek" Teddy comes out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. I slump onto my bed with a sigh.

"Should I just be a bitch back? Would that solve anything? Or should be like one of those love sick puppies and try to suck up to her?" I ask looking at the three women before me. They all share a look not knowing what to say. But it is Teddy her speaks first.

"Love sick?" she asks raising a brow. Now I realise what I have said.

"I don't me to say I am in love with her. I was just trying to get a point across" I try to defend myself but they are all staring at me.

"Look I am not in love with her okay. I just…" I sigh not even sure how I feel about her.

"I just want her to like me. I don't want be known as the only person on this team that she hate's" I try to explain and they all nod.

"Well you know what you could do" Addison says with a grin. That grin is never a good sigh.

"What?" I ask carefully.

"Instead of fighting back with her, just act like it doesn't affect you. Treat her like she is meaningless. She will get frustrated and finally give up" she smiles. Well that isn't a bad idea. Could have been worse.

"Yeah, I could do that. It just annoys me when she calls me a super star. I mean we all know the rising star on this team is Lexi" I say like it is old news. But they all agree with me.

"Feel better?" April asks with that all too cheery smile. I nod.

"I do actually. Thanks. I just hope tomorrow's training goes better than today's" they all nod. Owen is a tough coach but he gets the job done. Eventually we are all in bed and trying to go to sleep. I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling. Why do I care what she thinks about me? Because you want her my conscience screams at me. I take a deep calming breath and close my eyes and try to rid my mind of all thoughts of the blue- eyed beauty…I mean dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bathroom, through there" I push her in the direction of our small bathroom. I can hear her emptying her stomach into the toilet. I run a hand through my still damp hair. I did not sign up for this. She comes out and leans against the door frame. "Come on Arizona. You got this" Everyone cheers from the dugout. We are two ahead so far with myself stuck on third base. A safe hit will get me home. I see the signal Owen gives her. It's hard to tell if she is going to do it or not. The pitcher releases the ball and I am halfway down the line waiting to hear that magic sound. I hear it but my heart races. She bunted the ball. That is not what Owen's sign was. I slowly get back to my base, trying to give Arizona a chance to get to first. The pitcher sees me hesitate and throws it towards third base. I make a bee line back to my base but see the ball go over the third base mans head, so I turn and sprint towards home. Safe. I turn to see Arizona proudly on second. I shake my head. I know what is coming after the game.

I take up my position. I am always on my toes. You never know where the ball will go and I have to be ready to back up my team mates in a second. We are three ahead now. We can't relax. Have to keep it tight if we want to win this game.

I can see Lexi release the ball. It's fast and fair, but Arizona can't hold on to it and it goes behind her. She gets up to grab it but it's too late. Third base runner is already home. I shake my head. What is with her today.

"Pull your shit together Robbins" I hear Mark call out from the dugout. That isn't helping anyone. I hear the tell-tale sound of ball hitting bat and looked back up. My focus being dropped for a minute. Addison has the ball and throws it to Arizona, getting one out. Arizona then sees an opportunity to get a second play and then throws it to second where April is running to. I can tell as soon as the ball has left Arizona's hand that it will miss. I run in behind April, as I had predicted the ball went too high. I catch it halting the runners where they are. I throw it back to Lexi.

"No chasing the runners" I remind them. That mistake could have cost us two more runs. I go back to outfield. I can't understand why she is having such a shocker of a game today. I hear another ping of the ball hitting the bat. This time Izzy gets it on the first bounce and throws it to April on second.

"Out" calls the base umpire. April then throws it to Arizona as there is a runner sprinting for home. Arizona gets the ball just in time to tag the runner before she hits the deck and slides into the plate, knocking Arizona off her feet and onto her back.

"Out" the umpire calls. That's three out and the end of the game. We all cheer and throw our gloves up in the air to celebrate.

After shaking hands with the other team we run into the change rooms. We all can't take the smiles off our faces. This win makes it three this season so far. I take a seat and undo my boots and kick them off. It feels so much better. Mark and Owen walk in.

"Great game girls. You keep this up and we will be heading for the grand finals in no time" Mark says with a smile. I notice Owen doesn't look too happy. Then I look over at Arizona. She is smiling but it's not her usual confident, dimpled smile. She knows what's about to happen as we all do.

"Robbins. A word" is all Owen says heading out the back of the change rooms. Arizona gets up and follows him. We all share a glance.

"I hope he isn't too hard on her. She did get that last out" April says as she takes her socks off.

"Are you kidding. You remember the last time someone didn't do what they were told" Christina adds. We all nod. Last time it was Lexi. She had a one game ban.

"Hey maybe you will actually get a game Lucy" Erica says as she pulls off her shirt. Lucy Daniels is our back-up catcher. She hasn't had much of a game this season as Arizona never wants a break. She was off last game with a stomach bug. Lucy smiles.

"I would love to play, but I would rather it be because Arizona wants a break, not because she has been suspended" she is too sweet for her own good. She always sees the good in people.

As always I am the last one to leave. I grab my bag and pull on a jacket before heading for the door. I stop when I hear voices and I step closer to the half closed door.

"You could have lost us the game with that stunt. I did not give the signal to bunt. Torres was expecting a hit. You are so lucky they were clumsy" I hear Owen yell at her.

"What" she goes to explain but he cuts her off.

"And that throw to second. What were you thinking? You know we don't chase the runners. You got the out and you should have stuck with that. If it wasn't for Torres saving your ass we may not have won this game" he continues.

"I thought" she tries again.

"The only reason I am not suspending your ass is because you took one for the team" he says. It goes quiet. I think they are finished. I stand up and go to leave when the door opens and Owen walks out.

"Torres" he says sternly and goes on his way. I give him a slight nod and look back to the door. I can hear a few sniffles. I take a deep breath and peak inside. Standing there is Arizona. Tears streaming down her face. I can't help but feel sorry for her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask softly stepping into the room more so she can see me. She turns to me and wipes her face.

"I am fine" she says taking a deep breath. I look her up and down. I see her wince slightly when she takes a deep breath.

"You took quite a fall. Are you sure you okay?" I ask a little concerned.

"I said I am fine. Now leave me alone. I am already humiliated enough" she turns around so her back is too me. I get the hint and leave.

I decide just to go back to the hotel and not bother going to celebrate with the rest of the team. I throw my bag down then fall down onto my bed with a sigh. I rest my hands on my stomach and look up at the ceiling. The image of Arizona crying still in my head. I have never seen her cry before. I mean I have heard rumours that she has before during meetings. Apparently she has this problem with authority figures. I jump a little as the silent room is filled with the noise of my ringing phone. I dig into my jeans pocket and pull it out.

"Hello?" I answer not even looking at the caller ID.

"Callie, where are you?" its Teddy.

"I'm back at the hotel. Seeing a crying Arizona kinda dampened my mood" I explain with a sigh. I can hear the music and laughter in the back ground.

"What? Arizona was crying?" she asks a little shocked.

"Yep. Look I don't want to talk about it. I think I will just shower and then go to bed. Can you guys try and be quiet when you come in" I say as I sit up. I can hear her laugh at someone. I think it was Izzy.

"Yeah sure. We will try to be" she says.

"Night" and I don't get a reply before she hangs up. I put my phone on my bed, grab my pyjamas and head for the bathroom. I come back out towel drying my hair. I go to sit down at the small table in the corner when there is a loud knock on my door.

"Calliope" they yell. I know that voice. It sounds like a very drunk Arizona.

"Teddy told me you were here. Open up" she shouts as she knocks again. I quickly get up and open the door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask taking in her appearance. She looks so beautiful.

"We need to talk" she tells me louder than normal. She pushes me aside as she walks into the room. I close the door and turn to look at her.

"Okay, so talk" I cross my arms over my chest.

"You want to know what my problem is with you? I like you and you go and fuck Mark Sloan of all people. That hurt. And to top it all off, you are Miss perfect. You never make a mistake on the field" she says, slurring some words. I stare at her dumbfounded. Obviously alcohol gives her balls.

"Sleeping with Mark doesn't mean anything" I say calmly.

"It means everything Calliope. If I wanted to be with you, I would always have this feeling that you would want him or another man. Have you even slept with a woman before? How do you know you like being with a woman?" she interrogates me.

"Arizona, none of this is your business. You are drunk and need to go back to your room" I tell her, which seems to make things worse.

"See, you don't like women. You just said that in the interview to be like everyone else. To live up to the stereotype of a softball player. This is why I don't like you Calliope, because you want to be in the spotlight one way or another" she slurs again. I sigh.

"Come on. I'm going to take you back to your room" I take a step towards her and she takes one back from me.

"No. I am not done talking" she almost yells at me. I look at her waiting for to continue. She finally steps towards me. Her eyes locked on me. She is almost in front of me when something distracts her.

"Oh god" a hand goes to her mouth and I instantly know what she needs to do.

"I think I need to go to bed" I see her eyes flutter closed before they slowly open again.

"I think that is a great idea. Come on" I walk over to her and wrap my arm around her. She leans into me, all of sudden having no energy.

"I think I over did it with the tequila" she slurs as we head out of my room and down the hall to her room, which she is sharing with Izzy, Christina, Meredith and Erica. I knock on the door hoping one of them is in there. The door opens and Meredith is standing there looking like I have just waken her up.

"Hey Mer, sorry to wake you but I wasn't sure if she had her key" I explain holding Arizona up as I feel her go limp. Meredith looks at Arizona.

"I guess having a bad game will do that to you" she steps aside so I can bring the poor girl inside. She then comes up behind me and goes to Arizona's bed and pulls back the covers.

"I'll get a bucket and a glass of water" she says and head to the bathroom as I set Arizona down. I take her shoes off. I think about taking her jeans off to make her more comfortable, but if she found out that I did indeed undress her I would never hear the end of it. So I leave her in her clothes and pull the blanket up over her as Meredith comes back and place a cup of water on her bedside table and an ice bucket on the floor next to her.

"I will try and keep an eye on her" she says looking at the poor girl. I nod.

"Thanks. Well I should let you go back to sleep" I smile and she nods.

"See you in the morning Callie" she says as I leave.

"Night Meredith" I say as I close the door behind me. I take a deep breath and head back to my room and close the door.

"Wow" I say to myself before I finish getting ready to bed. As I climb into my nice warm bed I sigh. I can smell Arizona's perfume on me. What the hell is she doing to me?. I put my arms over my eyes and try to fall asleep. My blue eyed beauty.


	5. Chapter 5

So we are on the bus again, heading to San Francisco this time. We have another game in three days against the San Francisco Fire. I have heard good things about this team so I think it will be a close game.

After last night's celebrations the bus is unusually quiet. This time I am sitting next to Erica. Teddy and Addison are somewhere up the back discussing the cute guy Addison caught herself with last night.

"So Meredith told me about the incident with Arizona last night" Erica starts. She is so nosey.

"Yeah. She had a little too much tequila apparently" I answer, not really wanting to talk about it. Especially not to Erica.

"I just don't get why she went to your room instead of ours to begin with" I can feel her eyes on me and she has that little smile on her face. I finally turn to look at her.

"She was drunk. Obviously she wasn't thinking straight" I try to act like I know nothing. She just nods.

"Well she seemed pretty embarrassed when she woke up this morning" she looks to the front of the bus where Arizona is sitting, her head resting on Meredith's shoulder.

"To me it kind of seems like she is avoiding you. Makes me wonder what she said to you before you took her to our room" she turns her attention back to me. I sigh.

"Erica the only thing we talked about was how much I piss her off. Which I am pretty sure everyone knows that already. Especially me" I tell her truthfully. Everyone can tell that I piss her off. Erica leans in closer to me.

"I know. See that's the difference between her and me. You don't piss me off" she is now grinning at me and I can't help but laugh.

"Oh I know that. It seems like no one pisses you off. You know you are good and you don't feel threatened by anyone" I answer. She leans down and kisses me softly. I am stunned beyond belief. Natural instinct kicks in and I kiss her back, but before I know it, it's over. I open my eyes and look up at her. She is still grinning.

"You know me so well Callie" she sits back and faces the front of the bus. I just look at her. She just kissed me and is acting like it was okay. I sit back and look out the window. Why couldn't it be my blue eyed beauty. I just pray to god no one saw that.

We finally arrive in San Francisco and as I step off the bus I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me away. It's Arizona. She looks tired but I don't say anything.

"Calliope I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for last night. I shouldn't have gone to you, like I did" she pauses and looks at the team.

"I just hope Erica can make you happy like you deserve" she says with a shy smile. I look at her confused.

"What? You think we are…" I can't even finish my sentence.

"I am happy for you Calliope" she rubs my arm then leaves to join the group. Addison comes up behind me.

"What did she want?" she asks eyeing the blonde.

"She thinks Erica and I are together" I say in disbelief. I didn't think anyone saw our kiss. I mean it only lasted a second. Addison is laughing. She is literally laughing at me.

"You two aren't together, right?" she looks at me.

"No, of course not" I say looking back at her.

"Then why would Arizona think you were?". Crap. I sigh.

"She kissed me on the bus. It only lasted a second and I thought no one saw it" I look at the ground. I lift my bag onto my shoulder.

"Let's just go find our rooms and not talk about it okay?" she just nods and we follow the rest into the hotel. Arizona is talking to Teddy. I see Erica look back at me with a grin. Maybe this was her plan all along. Kiss me when she knew Arizona would be looking so there would be no competition. I don't want Erica, I want Arizona. I stop walking. Oh god. I just admitted I want her.

I cover my face with my hands.

"Why with me? Anyone but the person who has a problem with me" I groan to Addison. This time in our room its myself, Addison, Arizona and April.

"It won't be that bad. I mean she thinks you are with Erica. She has to take it easy on you now" I can tell she is smiling. I move my hands and I was right. She is smirking at me. I grab a pillow and throw it at her.

"Hey, I was just stating what you have told me" she laughs. We both stop talking when the door opens and Arizona walks in.

"Hello ladies. I think it's nice that we get to swap roommates every stop we have. Gives us a chance to get to know one another better" she puts her bag on the spare bed and smiles at us. I sit up and give her a soft smile.

"I couldn't agree with you more" Addison chimes in.

"Now if you don't mind, I think I will go find the gym" she smiles at us and leaves. Of course, trust Addison to leave me alone with the blue eyed-beauty. I don't say anything as Arizona starts unpacking and putting her things into the bathroom. I stand up wanting to try and clear things with her but when she gives me that sweet smile I chicken out. I grab my work out clothes and quickly get changed.

"I might go join Addison. Feel free to come find us" I tell her before leaving and following the hotels signs to the gym. I find Addison on a treadmill. I get on a free one next to her and start walking.

"I have to tell her Erica and I are not together. I feel so guilty" I up the speed to a slow jog.

"Why? You two aren't dating. It's none of her business" she answers breathing hard.

"I know. But I like her Addie. She has been a bitch to me, but I know she can be so sweet. And those eyes and that smile" I shake my head trying to rid the image from my mind. I up the speed so now I am running alongside Addison.

"You like her? Wow" she says. I'm not sure is at a loss for words of just out of breath. She stops running and looks at me.

"Callie, starting something with a team mate is not a good idea. If it ends badly, it could affect the whole teams dynamic. I think you should just forget about this little crush and stick with casual sex with strangers" she says seriously. I think about what she has said and its true. I nod.

"Casual sex. Sure" I agree and keep running.


	6. Chapter 6

"God I think Hunt wants to kill us" I groan as I lay on my bed. We have just come back in from a four hour training session. April is in the bathroom while Addison is getting dressed to go out with the rest of the team for a drink before tomorrow's game. Arizona then comes in looking a little sore. She too flops down onto the bed.

"I think I need a really good soak in the bath" she groans. Addison laughs.

"So I take you also aren't coming for drinks tonight Arizona?" she asks with a smile.

"God no. I think a bath and bed for me. He had me do 300 squats. That is just insane" she sits up and pulls the hair band from her hair. She looks like an angel with all that blonde hair. I take a deep breath and sit up.

"Well once April is done, I am going to have a shower then the bathroom is all yours" she smiles at me and nods.

"You got a deal Calliope" she gives me one of her dimpled smiles. My heart melts.

"Okay, the bathroom is free. Ready to head out Addison?" a very perky April exits the bathroom. Addison nods.

"Sure. Let's go before these two changes their minds and want to tag along" Addison grabs her bag and heads out of the room after April. I groan as I get up off the bed.

"I won't be too long" I tell her before heading into the bathroom. I have the hottest shower I can withstand to soothe my aching muscles. I finally turn the water off and get out, wrapping a towel around myself. Using the hotels little hair dryer, I dry my hair, trying to be quick as possible. I come out and Arizona is reading on her bed.

"Okay well the bathroom is all yours" I say as I dig through my bag for some clean underwear. I don't hear anything from Arizona so I look up and she is staring at me.

"Is everything okay?" I have no idea what she is looking. Is my hair that bad. I run my hands through it and it feels normal. Perfect in fact. She shakes her head like she is trying to shake an imagine from her head.

"Thanks Calliope" she gets up, grabs her clothes and her book and just as she enters the bathroom she pauses and turns back to me.

"Erica is really lucky to have you" but before I have a chance to tell her how wrong she is, she closes the door and I hear the water running, slowly filling the bath tub. I sigh and finally get dressed. I lay in bed flipping through the channels on the TV but can't find anything the least bit interesting on.

I didn't even realise I had fallen asleep until I jolt awake from a noise. I open my eyes to see Arizona coming out of the bathroom. She walks over to her bed. I roll over and look at the TV that is still on.

"Do you want the TV on?" I ask, my voice a little gorggy.

"No it's okay. I was going to try and get some sleep" she says softly. I nod and turn the TV and then turn my lamp off, leaving only hers on. She climbs into bed and turns her one off. I hear her sigh.

"Arizona" I say softly. She has to know that Erica and I are not together.

"Yes Calliope?" I love the way she says my name.

"Erica and I are not together. She kissed me on the bus, but we are certainly not together" I say trying to see her face in the dark. I hear the ruffle of sheets and I think she is rolling over to try and look at me.

"Why did you let her kiss you?" she asks softly. I shrug, even though she can't see it.

"I don't know. I was so surprised that she did, before I had time to react she stopped. I was hoping no one saw it" I sigh.

"Well I saw it. Perhaps you should tell her you don't just kiss anyone. Oh unless it's Mark Sloan" it's like she has slapped me with her words.

"Why does it bother you so much that I have slept with him? Half of this team has slept with him. Treating me differently because I have is not fair Arizona. I am like the rest of the women on this team" I try to defend myself. How can she be so sweet one second and be a dragon the next.

"Good night Calliope" she says and I can hear that she is once again rolling over. I sigh and roll over so I am facing Addison's bed. What the hell is her problem? She likes you. She told you that before. And it's obvious it wasn't just the alcohol talking.

So we are out fielding again. We are two down but it's only the fourth inning. We can do this. I take a deep breath and get ready. It's a fly ball straight into Izzy's glove. That's one down.

And now it's loaded bases. Oh how quickly that happened. It gets hit to Erica at short stop. Everyone has to run, so she plays Addison who is on third. Addison then throws it to Arizona who has her foot on the corner of home plate ready to receive the ball. She catches it just as the runner slides in and take her out. She falls heavily. We all freeze holding our breaths.

"Out" calls the umpire. We cheer but the cheering stops once the screaming starts. It's Arizona. She has ripped off her helmet and looking down her outstretched leg. We all run in to see what has happened. The umpire has called time and Owen comes running out. The other team has retreated to their dug out.

"Oh god it hurt's" she cries. She takes a few calming breaths trying to keep her composer. Owen bends down to have a look and as I peer over the shoulder of Christina, I can see it certainly doesn't look good. It could just be a sprain.

"Someone get some ice" Owen calls out and two of the girls run into the dug-out to the ice chest where our drinks are.

"No. Just let me check it out" I push past Christina and kneel down near Owen. I take my glove off and hand it to him.

"Wait. What are you going to do?" Arizona asks scared. I look at her.

"If it's broken, you cant apply ice to it. Just trust me on this okay. I know what I am doing" I gently run my hand down her calf and get to her ankle. It's already swollen.

"God stop" she cries out.

"Okay let's get her into the change room" I look at Owen and her nods.

"Can someone take her gear" I ask. April steps forward and grab her helmet and glove. Before Owen has a chance to do anything. I get Arizona in my arms.

"Hunt, grab her leg and keep it elevated" I order and on the mental count of three I pick her up. She is so light.

"Put your arms around my neck" I order and she does as she is told. We go back into the change room and I can see Lucy getting suited up. I put her down on one of the benches and she winces.

"I can take it from here" Owen says handing me back my glove.

"Did you do four years in Medical school, two years as a surgical intern, specializing in Orthopedic surgery? No I didn't think so. Let me check her out. When it's my turn to bat, come and get me" I say. I think everyone forgets that I dropped everything to become a professional ball player.

He nods and leaves.

"Okay I need to take your shoes and sock off. It will hurt but just focus on your breathing okay" she nods as she takes a deep breath and lets it out. I slowly undo the laces and slip it off. I feel her body tense but she doesn't cry out. I then reach up and slowly pull off the sock. Her ankle is already bruising and swollen. I gently examine it and she flinches.

"Okay well as far as I can tell it's just a sprain. At worst a possible fracture which shouldn't need a cast. But we should get Mark to take you to the hospital for X-ray's at least" I tell her as I place it down on the bench. I get up to get some ice and Mark walks in on his mobile. He sees me and nods and I continue to grab her some ice. I make an ice pack using her own sock and place it on her ankle.

"So what's the damage?" he asks me.

"It's not broken but you should take her for some X-ray's. I have to get back out there" he nods.

"I have an ambulance on its way. She will be fine. Go do what you do best" he gives me that smile and I nod and look at Arizona.

"You do everything the doctors tell you too" I order and she nods. I see her wince again.

"Thank you Calliope" she says with the faintest smile. I nod, grab my glove and go back to the dug-out.

I am in our hotel room, packing as we leave tomorrow. The door opens and Mark is standing there holding the door open for Arizona who is on crutches. I look at her ankle and it only has a compression bandage on it. I quickly go over and help her.

"See, told you it wasn't broken" I give her a smile and help her to her bed. She nods.

"Still hurt like hell though" She says as she sits down.

"You got her from here?" Mark asks from the door. I nod.

"Yeah I got her" I say.

"Good. I need to go inform Owen and Bailey on what happened. Get some rest Robbins" he says then leaves us alone. I go to the cupboard and get some extra pillows and put them at the end of her bed. I gently prop her ankle up on them.

"Did they give you something for the pain?" I ask and she nods.

"Yes. Now I just want to sleep. Well actually I would like a shower or bath but I can't do much" she shrugs her shoulders.

"I can help" I blurt out and she looks at me just as surprised as I am that I suggested it. She laughs.

"Calliope thank you for what you did earlier, but I am not entirely sure I am ready for you to see ALL of me. Especially like this" she points and her foot. I shrug.

"Well I was just offering. I mean we have seen each other half naked. I can always call the front desk and see if they have a non-slip mat for the shower. That way I wouldn't really have to see any of you" I give her a small smile and she nods.

"That would be great if you could do that" she adjusts herself on the bed. I nod and get up and go to the hotel phone. I make the call and hang up.

"Well we are in luck. They have them for the kids and are bringing one up now" I say trying to cheer her up. She just nods.

"I know this sucks because you can't play. But it will only be for two weeks at least. And we don't have another game for five days so you have time to recovers. Lucy did a great job today" I try to make her feel batter. She looks at me.

"I know you are trying to make me feel better, and it worked a little bit, but I hate missing games. I feel like I am letting you all down" she sighs. I go and sit on her back.

"These things happen. I mean it was the runners fault. She could see you had the ball and there was no need for her to go down like that" I tell her. I take her hand in mind.

"I will help you anyway I can" I give it a soft squeeze as there is a soft knock on the door. I get up and answer it. It is room service with the mat. I thank him and close the door.

"I will go put this in and then come back and get you" I say and head to the bathroom. I put the mat on the floor of the shower and go back out. Arizona is already at the end of the bed and grabbing her crutches. She is so damn independent. She makes her way into the bathroom, her clothes already in her hands too.

"Well you obviously don't need my help" I say.

"I may be in pain, but I can do it by myself. It is sweet of you to want to help" she gives me a smile and closes the bathroom door. It is a while before I hear the water running. I go and take a seat at the table and look through the room service menu. The others have gone out again. This time not to celebrate a win but to mourn a loss. It was only by one but still a loss. I decide to order a pepperoni pizza. I plan to share it with Arizona so I get some herb bread as well.

Soon enough I hear the water shut off in the bathroom. I wait for any calls for help but none come. There is a knock on the door again and I go and answer it. It's our food and I bring it in and put it on the table. I take the seat furthest away from the bathroom, leaving it for Arizona. I grab two small plates from the kitchenette and put a slice on each along with two piece of herb bread. I hear the bathroom door open and look up as Arizona comes out dressed, hair still a little damp.

"Hey, I thought I would order us some dinner. I hope you like pepperoni" I smile as I pour her a glass of water.

"It's my favourite actually" she says with a small smile as she takes her seat. I smile and take a bite of my pizza.

"Thank you Calliope. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you and I probably don't deserve your kind hospitality, but I do appreciate it" she gives me a small smile as she eats one piece of herb bread. I nod.

"I know I can be intimidating at times and a little mean too, but I am not trying to be a star. I love this game and I want to play my best during every game. I gave up everything to be here" I say. I know most of these girls don't know what I gave up. I would like to clear the air with Arizona though. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I was planning on becoming the next best Orthopaedic surgeon in the state. But, my parents found out I was dating a woman and cut me off" I can see she is a little confused.

"They are pretty well off and I get inheritance" I quickly explain and she nods.

"Anyway I have was having trouble keeping up with my rent, studying and trying to be at the hospital for surgeries and such. I got an email from an old friend that they were holding try outs for the new season for the Seattle Storm girls professional soft ball team. She said she was going to try out and suggested I come along. Get my mind off everything. And as you know I tried out. Two days later I got a call from Mark offering me a place on the team. It was either move to the basement of the hospital or play professional ball and get paid the big bucks for doing it. I chose. I am not hear to become famous or the next big thing Arizona. I love the game and it's a job" I tell her. She nods and finished her piece of pizza.

"Okay. So I misjudged you. But you have to understand we have seen a lot of woman and girls join the team trying to become the next big thing. I think the team we have now is the best we have ever had. We all love the game and we don't care about the fame" she takes a sip of her water. We eat in silence for a while.

"So how long have you been playing?" I ask softly. She looks at me.

"Since high school. I couldn't imagine doing anything else. My mother wanted me to become a doctor and I thought about it. My father is a Marine and my brother followed in his footsteps" I can see her pause when she mentions her brother.

"You have a brother? That must be nice" I smile softly. She looks up at me. Her eyes are sad.

"Had. He died a few years ago" she takes a sip of her water.

"Oh I am so sorry. I-I had no idea" I stutter. I so didn't expect that. She puts on that smile again. But this time its softer.

"It's okay. No one knows" the room is filled with silence again.

"So do your parents know you are a lesbian?" I ask out of the blue. I hear her chuckle.

"Yes they do. They knew from the start. I mean when I didn't bring home boyfriends and all I wanted to do was play softball. They knew and they had time to accept it" her eyes are so clear and blue when she is happy.

"You are lucky that you have parents that accept who you are. You should never have to hide it. I think that's why I never wanted to hide it when I joined the team" I eat my last piece of herb bread.

"If your parents haven't come around yet they will. It just takes time" she reaches over the table and grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. I look up at her and smile softly. I cant tear my eyes away from hers. My heart is racing. Her hand is so soft and I wish it on my…

"So, did you want more to eat? I wasn't sure how hungry you were" I ask as I look the half eaten pizza. I gently pull my hand back and she gives me a shy nod.

"No I'm fine. I think I will get ready for bed. The sooner I rest the better right?" she asks so perky. Has she always been this perky and I just didn't notice and focused on how horrible she was to me?

"Sure. Do you need any help?" I ask as I stand up.

"No I got it. But thanks" I watch her head to the bathroom to brush her teeth. I clean up the table and put the left over pizza in the fridge. When she is done I help her back to her bed and elevate her ankle.

"I think I may stay up and read a little longer though. They said I should still ice it to keep the swelling down. Would you mind grabbing me an ice pack?" she asks sweetly. I nod and go to the freezer. There is one of those plastic ones in there. I grab a small tea towel and wrap it around it and gently place it over her ankle. I head for the bathroom to brush my own teeth.

Once I come back Arizona seems to be consumed by her book. I turn off the big light and get into bed.

"Calliope. I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me today. I really do appreciate it" she says. I smile.

"Arizona it's not a problem. Get some sleep" I reply trying to get comfortable.

"Just one more thing. Can I sit next to you on the bus tomorrow?" I look over at her and smile.

"Of course you can. We will have to sit up the front so you don't have to hobble down the bus" I smile and she laughs softly.

"Where ever we sit is fine with me" I lay back down.

"Good night Arizona" I say as I close my eyes.

"Good night Calliope". God the way she says my name. No sexy thoughts, no sexy thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

I look down at Arizona. She has fallen asleep on my shoulder. She is so cute when she is sleeping. And boy does she smell good. Stop it. Stop thinking like that. We have been on the road for six hours. This time we are heading back up to Portland for a game in four days before finally heading home for a week before flying out to Denver. We have driven to all our games that we can. I feel Arizona move against and I look down and she cuddles more into me, wrapping an arm around my waist and burying her head into my neck. I don't move. I don't want to wake her. I then feel my phone vibrate from in my pocket. I carefully dig it out. It's a message from Teddy.

*You two look very comfortable. Please tell me you two didn't sleep together last night?* I can't help but roll my eyes at her.

*No we didn't. If you must know we just talked. It was nice. She is very nice actually* I quickly reply. I look out the window waiting for a reply that will surely come.

*Oh my god you like her. That is so cute. Have you told her? Does she like you? What will you two do when we get back to Seattle?* Wow so many questions in one message.

*No, no and what we would normally do. Get on with our lives for seven days before being shipped across the country. Teddy please tell Izzy to stop planning our wedding* I send it and can't help but smile. I know these girls so well already. I get a reply. That was quick.

*Hey I am not planning your wedding. Engagement party, but not wedding ;)* it's from Izzy. That girl is too happy for her own good.

*Glad to hear it's not a wedding but still, no engagement party needed. We are not together* I hit reply as another message comes from Teddy.

*You should ask her out. I think she likes you. She did admit it even if she was drunk. That's something right?* Oh god why do I tell these women anything. I can't help but laugh.

*Please focus on y our own love life and stay out of mine* I chuckle as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"What's so funny" I hear Arizona mumble against my neck. I can't help but smile.

"Oh it's nothing. Try and go back to sleep" I say softly. She takes a deep breath.

"I can't. You smell really good" she says as she pulls back to look at me. I stare into her eyes and the blue seems darker. I smile and nod.

"Okay. How did you sleep?" I ask trying to keep my eyes on hers. She smiles.

"I slept very well thank you. I hope I didn't snore. I have been told I snore when I am really exhausted" I see her eyes dart down to my lips then back up to my eyes.

"No you didn't snore. You were actually quite cute" I say. I don't know where this courage is coming from. She smiles at me as she sits back up.

"Well thank you. You are very comfortable Calliope" she says sweetly. I can't help but blush. Next thing I know, she reaches out and strokes my cheek.

"You are so beautiful when you blush" her words make me blush even more. I can feel my heart race.

"I-I" I can't form a sentence. Before I have time to think, her lips are on mine. They are so soft. I kiss her back. So much better then Erica.

"I like you Calliope" she says softly against my lips. I open my eyes and look at her.

"I like you too Arizona. I mean at first you were a bitch" I tell her with a laugh.

"I may have been a bitch but I was jealous. I admit I went about it the wrong way, I just, didn't want everyone to know" she gives me that dimpled grin that I have grown to love. I can't help but smile.

"I understand. Well if it makes you feel any better. Mark and I are no longer sleeping together. I actually think he has a thing for Lexi" I smile as I look across the aisle at the two sitting next to each other. They are playing snap on a make-shift table with their legs. I feel Arizona hand on my thigh.

"I think you are right. So we still have two hours to go and I would like to get to know you better Calliope" she says sweetly and I turn back to face her. How can she be so perky? I shrug my shoulders.

"Well what do you want to know?" I wouldn't even know where to start. God I feel my phone going crazy. I quickly retrieve it from my pocket. I cant help but laugh. I have messages from Teddy, Addison, Erica and even Izzy.

"I guess they all saw that kiss huh" she says looking at my phone. I don't bother replying and put it back in my pocket.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say they did" I shake my head with a laugh. They are going to want all the details once I get off this bus.

"Tell me about your family?" she asks. I smile and shake my head and do as I'm told.

"Well my mother and father are in Miami with my sister. I haven't heard from them since I came out, which it's a good thing that I chose to play softball because they have cut me off completely" I look at her and I can tell this shocks her. I can see the sadness in her eyes.

"Anyway, I moved to Seattle because it was the furthest I could get away from them and the hospital I was at had the best surgical program. You said last night that you couldn't imagine doing anything but playing softball. When you retire, what do you plan on doing?" I have been wondering that ever since she said it last night at dinner. Again another smile graces her face.

"Well that won't be for a few more years if I can help it. But I would like to coach my own team one day. And if that doesn't work out, well then I really have no idea. Perhaps continue with the medical side of my degrees" she says with a little shrug. What? Another doctor on the team?

"Medical degrees? I thought you didn't want to become a doctor?" I ask.

"Well I didn't. But I won a scholarship to Johns Hopkins. I could play softball so I was happy, and I could work towards becoming a doctor so my mother was happy. I mean I had two career choices when I finished and I chose" she gives me another shrug.

"You really love the game don't you?" I rest back into my seat so I can look at all of her. She nods.

"Of course. I really couldn't imagine doing anything else" then she leans in close to my ear.

"I get to check out gorgeous women every day. What could be better than that" she sits back and has that oh so sweet smile on her face again. Though when I look into her eyes, they are that darker blue again.

"Well you really have a point there" I giggled. I haven't giggled in years. What has this women done to me?


	8. Chapter 8

I unlock my front door and walk inside, closing the door behind me I drop my bags and walk over to my couch and flop down onto it with a sigh.

"It's so good to be home" I say to myself. It's so nice and quiet and it doesn't have that sterile smell that some hotel rooms have. After I relax for a few minutes I get up and decide to unpack. Once that is done I can finally relax for good. I take my bag into my room and put all my clothes, shoes and toiletries away. I go to the kitchen and look through my fridge and cupboards. Well perhaps I should go shopping. I quickly make a small list. It only has to last a week anyway. I grab my hand bag and I feel my phone vibrate again. I take it out and smile.

*I miss your smiling face already* it's from Arizona. I quickly type up a reply before I leave.

*Miss your dimples. Hope your ankle is feeling better. Get some much needed rest* I sigh happily and put the phone back in my pocket.

I'm home again and the groceries are all put away and now I can finally sit down with a glass of wine and relax. My phone goes off again.

*I hate this so much. How can I be so in love with someone who is already involved. You see the way him and Christina are. I have no chance. And I can't go and date someone else because all I think about is him* poor Teddy. She has had the biggest crush on Owen for…well for a while and it just gets worse and worse. And it's clearly no secret that he and Christina are together. They are always together each chance they get.

*I am sorry Teddy. But perhaps we can go out tomorrow night to take your mind off it?* I take a sip of my wine as I wait for a reply.

*I would like to go out. Maybe we should get Addie to come with us? And what about your girl?* I smile at the way she says 'your girl'. I mean we haven't officially said we are together. I like to think of her as my girl, but until Arizona says she is, I will not call her my girl.

*I am not sure if Arizona will be up for it. She is only just getting back to walking on her ankle, but I can ask. You pick the place and time and let me know* I finish my wine and put the glass on the coffee table in front of me.

*Just wanted to say good night and hope you sleep well. I am finally walking normally again…well I do have this very unattractive limp lol* this one is from Arizona. I can't help but laugh, imagining her limping around her place, trying to get back to normal as soon as possible.

*I find the unattractive thing hard to believe. If you are feeling up to it, Teddy, Addison and myself are going out tomorrow night if you would like to join * I get up and take my wine glass to the kitchen and rinse it out. My phone goes off again.

*Of course she will be up for it. Anything to see you ;). Okay I will let you know x* and then it goes off again.

*I would love to you join you and the others. It sounds like fun. Just let me know when and where and I will be there* I can't hide the smile that is now on my face.

*Great. I will message or call you tomorrow. Get some sleep* I yawn and decide to take my own advice. I brush my teeth, get changed and head to bed.

I stand at the bar waiting for Addison, Teddy and Arizona to meet me. I am ten minutes early, but there is only so much make-up one can put on their face. Teddy decided to hit up one of the night clubs instead of just going to Joe's which is a very popular small bar. I nervously straighten my dress. I tried on five dresses and two pairs of jeans and three tops before finally deciding on this one. I normally just throw something on when we go out, but since Arizona is coming, I thought I should try and look sexy. I even straightened my hair and shaved every piece of hair off my body.

"Wow, who's this sexy girl by the bar" I smile as I hear Addison come up behind me. I turn and smile at her.

"I could very much say the same to you" I smile. She looks gorgeous in a short red dress. I turn and order her a drink.

"So no sign of Teddy yet?" I ask. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Not yet, and I didn't see Arizona out there yet either" she grins. I don't know why but I blush.

"Well we are both early, so let's just enjoy this drink" I grab our glasses and hand it to her. We clink glasses and take a sip.

"So does this count as a date for you two?" she asks with a grin.

"I don't know. We haven't really discussed our situation" I take another sip of my drink.

"What do you want it to be?" she asks somewhat serious. I think about it for a moment.

"I don't know. I hope that it can be something someday" I admit. I smile as I see Teddy walk in. She is all leg and smiles. How does Owen not want her? I don't get it.

"Hey pretty lady" I smile and kiss her cheek.

"God it took me an hour to get ready" she says as she too orders a drink.

"Well it's clear you won't be going home alone" Addison says with a grin. I can't but nod in agreement. Then they both look at me.

"You definitely won't be going home alone" Addison grins and motions to the door. I turn around and there, limping into the club wearing black jeans and a purple strapless top is the blonde eyed-beauty. I quickly down my drink and put the glass on the bar and make my way over to her.

"Hey. You're walking. How does it feel?" I ask with a smile.

"It's a little sore, but I took some pain meds so it will just be sodas for me tonight" she looks me up and down.

"You look hot Calliope" she moves in and kisses my lips softly.

"And you look amazing. Come on, Addison and Teddy are waiting" I take her arm in mine and lead her over to the other two. They all hug and I order Arizona a soda. She sits on the bar stool and I hand her the drink.

"Thanks Callie" she smiles and takes a sip. I think that is the first time she has called me Callie. I like it.

"So how's the ankle?" Teddy asks Arizona with a soft smile.

"Oh it's fine. It's still bruised that's why I decided to cover it with jeans" she smiles as she takes a sip of her drink.

"So what are you all doing on our week off?" Addison asks. We all look at each other and shrug.

"Sleep in for one thing" Teddy finally says with a laugh and we all nod in agreement.

"I was thinking of getting to know some people a little better. Actually have a social life" Arizona says smiling at me. I can't help but blush.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea too" I agree smiling back at her.

"Oh god" I am pulled out of my thoughts as Teddy's hand grab my arm. She is looking towards the door. And there is Owen. By himself.

"Do you think he is meeting Christina here? If he is I have to go. Seeing them two together is not what I need right now" she downs the rest of her drink. I rub her back reassuringly. Arizona is looking from to Teddy, not really knowing what is going on.

"Teddy is in love with Owen. Has been for a while now" Addison answers her silent question. She nods and smiles.

"Well if I was Owen I would go for you. No offense to Christina but you have amazing legs" she says sipping her drink. It makes Teddy smile.

"Thanks Arizona. That makes me feel better. And you know what makes me feel better. Knowing you two have finally sorted your crap out. I mean you both liked each other for long enough" Teddy says ordering another drink. I try and avoid Arizona's stare.

"Are you kidding. Callie hated Arizona at first" Addison laughs.

"Hey I did not hate anyone. I just didn't like the way she treated me" I defend myself.

"Guys I am sitting right" she gives us a little wave. We all pause then burst out laughing. Arizona reaches out and pulls me closer to her.

"But you all have a point. I was horrible to Callie. Jealousy is like a big green monster inside of me" I lean down and kiss her softly.

"Good evening ladies" I look up to see Own standing in front of use with a smile.

"Hey, not out with your lady friend tonight?" Addison asks raising a perfect eyebrow. He looks at all of us with that nervous smile.

"Uh no. Yang and I are no longer seeing each other. So can I buy us all a drink?" he asks with a more confident smile. I nod.

"Well I just got one, but I am sure Teddy and Addison could really use one" I grin. He nods and orders them a drink. Teddy stands closer to me and whispers in my ear.

"What are you doing? Just because he is now single doesn't mean he likes me" she says. I shake my head.

"Arizona, please tell her" I say. I may not know about Arizona's personal life, but one thing I have noticed is that she is very observant and I am sure she saw how Owen checked out Teddy. She may not have noticed it but we sure did.

"Teddy he was so checking you out" she grins. Teddy looks back at Owen and then at us.

"Really?" she asks. We both nod.

"Trust me, he was picturing you naked" Addison adds and we laugh again. Owen comes back and hands Addison and Teddy their drinks.

"I hope you all don't spend your time out partying" he says sipping his beer.

"Oh of course not. There will be a lot of sleeping in as well. Pampering probably" I answer as I sip my drink.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Teddy suddenly asks. Owen smiles and nods.

"Sure" he takes another sip of his beer before putting it down on our table and leading Teddy off to the dance floor where other people have gathered. Addison moves closer to Arizona and myself as we watch them.

"Well if you excuse me ladies, I have a gentleman to go seduce" Addison downs her drink and then heads off across the room. We watch her and I laugh.

"More like boy" I say as I finish my drink. Arizona laughs too. She then looks up at me.

"So do you want to dance?" she asks with a smile.

"I would but you have only just gotten back on your feet. There will be plenty of time for dancing" I tell her and she nods. I stand between her legs and look down at her.

"Arizona, are counting this as a date?" I ask. I have to know what she thinks about our whole situation. All she does is grin at me. Her eyes are shinning up at me.

"Would you like this to be a date?" she asks as I feel her arms wrap around my waist. My heart rate increases.

"I had other ideas on how our first date would go, but we can call this a date" I say not looking away from her. Oh god, she is biting her lower lip. Why is that so sexy.

"Well, we can organise a. official first date for later in the week if you prefer?" I grin and lean down and kiss her.

"I would like that. I would like that a lot" I say softly.


	9. Chapter 9

So tomorrow we have to be at the airport and here I am. Sitting by myself in one of the fanciest restaurants in Seattle. I check my watch again. God I hate how I am always early. I take a sip of my water again. I smooth my hands over my lap. I have opted for another dress tonight. This one a deep purple with a very low neck line. I don't know why I am so nervous. And then I see her. She walks in like she is walking down the cat walk. She is in a short, tight black dress. She is wearing low heels, still being careful of her heeling ankle. Her hair down and slightly curled. I stand up as she approaches the table.

"Hi. You look gorgeous" she says as she hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"I can say the same thing about you" I look her up and down. I notice her ankle is no longer swollen but still a little bruised.

"Well you ankle looks better" I say as we both take our seats.

"It is feeling much better. I stayed off it all day yesterday. Have you been waiting long?" she asks trying to change the subject. I shake my head.

"Not really. I tend to always be early anyway" I smile. For some reason I feel so nervous. She reaches over the table and takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Loosen up Calliope. It's just me" she then looks down at the menu in front of her.

"Why don't we order" she suggests as she opens the menu. I nod and do the same looking at all the choices. I have no idea what I feel like or what is good.

"Hmm I think I will go with the Chargrilled salmon with asparagus in lime vinaigrette. How about you?" she looks up at me with those dimples and shinning blue eyes. Can I have you?

"I think the Baked lemon chicken with ricotta. Should we order a wine?" I look up at her and she nods.

"Sure. That sounds nice". The waiter comes over and takes our orders. Before I can speak she orders a wine for us.

"I hope that's okay" I just nod.

"Of course. I am not that picky" I smile and sip my water again. She reaches over the table and takes my hand.

"Relax Calliope. It's just me" she gives me that oh so sweet smile again and I relax, even though my heart is still racing.

I open the door to my apartment and I lead her in. We haven't stopped laughing since we left the restaurant. We ended up ordering a second bottle of wine which we finished off. I wouldn't say we are drunk. Perhaps approaching tipsy? Arizona closes the door behind her as I put my purse on the counter.

"Can I get you something? A drink maybe?" I ask as I turn to face her. She walks over to me, she is biting her bottom lip again. She shakes her head.

"No. Nothing to drink" she says softly. Before I know it she is standing in front of me. I can smell her sweet perfume. She places her hands on my hips.

"Calliope, I only want you right now" she says in a whisper. My blood boils. I have this ache and it is growing. I lean down and kiss her. Its soft but then it I deepen it. She tastes so sweet and she is all I want right now. I want to taste every inch of her. I wrap my arms around her waist and steer her over to my couch. I push her back down onto it and she giggles making me smile. I settle on top of her, one hand traveling up her body, over the material of her dress. She feels amazing. I then start kissing her slender neck. Her hands run through my hair and down my back. I sit up, reach back and unzip my dress, then pull it up over my head and throw it to the ground. She grins as she looks up at me.

"You care so beautiful Callie" she says as she drags her hands up and down my stomach. My skin tingles under her touch. I end up biting my lower lip as I look down at her.

"I think someone is a little over-dressed" I emphasise this by tugging on her dress. She giggles and sits up as our noses are almost touching. She then reaches back and unzips her dress and I help her pull it up and over her head. My eyes run over her body.

"You are gorgeous Arizona" I lean in to kiss her again but stop when there is a knock at my door. Before I have a chance to answer or try to cover up, the door bursts open and in walks Teddy.

"Callie, I need…Oh god I am so sorry" once she sees Arizona and myself half naked on the couch she shields her eyes and turns away. Arizona and I start laughing.

"I am so, so sorry. I should have waited for an answer" she stutters. I get up off Arizona and stand with my arms crossed over my chest.

"It's fine. What did you need?" I ask with a laugh.

"Um…I need my scarf back" she says quickly. I nod and quickly go to my bedroom and find the scarf she lent me last winter.

"Here Teddy" I hand it to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you need it in this weather?" I ask. Arizona looks at her and grins.

"Well, if you two must know. Owen and are sorting things out" she twirls the scarf around her hands and it is clear what they are sorting out.

"Okay well I shouldn't keep you from him" I say as a hint for her to leave. She nods.

"Of course, you two have fun. I will see you tomorrow. Don't either of you dare to be late" she says and quickly leaves. Once she is gone I go and lock the door. I turn around and stalk back to the couch.

"Now where were we?" I grin as I lean down and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"Hmm right here" she answers against my lips. The couch is not the right place to do this. I wrap my arms around her tightly and lift her up. Instantly her legs are around me like a sexy vice and her mouth is on mine again. I make my way to my bedroom, trying not to run into anything. I reach the bedroom and lay her down on it. I look down at her with a grin.

"I love a woman who is dominant" she arches her body up into mine. I grin as I grab her hands from around my neck and pin them up above her head.

"Oh I can be very dominant" I lean down and kiss her deeply. Oh you have no idea Miss Robbins.


	10. AN

Hey guys,

Sorry I havent uploaded lately but I am stuck with where I want this story to go.

In the meantime I have gotten other ideas for stories. I will work on them while I come up with an ending for this one.

Keep an eye out.


End file.
